New Rules
by LuckyDuck777
Summary: The Chief steps down and a new chief steps up to take over. They come with some new rules. It's a fluffy one shot. George Never died. Addison came back. Izzie never got sick. Just go with it :


A/N: It's a one shot. Nothing major, just something quick I wrote to kind of get passed my writers block. I thought it was kind of funny at some points and decided to share it with you guys.

**New Rules**

"Any news on the reason why the Chief called us in here?" Derek asked his co-workers as they all took a seat and gathered around a large table. All the Attendings had been called early that morning to report straight to the conference room before rounds.

"Must be important if he wanted all the Attendings to attend," Callie murmured as she slid her chair closer to Arizona's.

"How long do you think this is going to take because I have a whole line of surgeries to do today and I'd rather not get started on them too late," Arizona grumbled as she folder her arms across her chest impatiently.

"What's got your panties in a twist, Blondie?" Cristina snickered as she lead Meredith, Izzie, Alex, and George into the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Derek narrowed his eyes at the Senior Residents.

"We got paged. Senior Residents and Attendings. Must be important," Meredith informed Derek as she leaned down to kiss his lips softly.

"Well everyone's here," Owen announced as he look around the room.

"Except Bailey," Addison piped in from across the table where she was seating next to Alex Karev.

Just then the door opened and Bailey and the Chief entered the room and stood at the head of the table.

"Thank you all for coming. We're going to get straight to it because we know how busy you are. The reason I have called this meeting is because I have decided to take a six-month leave of absence for personal reasons," The chief announced.

Everyone in the room, however knew that he had check himself into a rehabilitation center in order to get a handle on his drinking.

"Dr. Miranda Bailey will be taking over all of my duties during this 6-month period," The chief continued.

"What?" Derek asked in confusion, "Richard, I should- the reason I moved here to Seattle was to take over this job. I came here under the impression that I would-,"

"Oh please," Addison scoffed over Derek's booming voice, "If anyone it should be me. I put in the most hours, worker harder..."

"Shut up Addison," Derek cut her off as he stood and made his way over to the chief.

"I will not shut up!" Addison fired back, "I deserve this as much as you do. More even!"

"Chief," Derek ignored her. "Pick me."

"Or me," Mark piped in. "You always forget me."

"Please," Derek rolled his eyes at Mark.

"Don't make us laugh," Addison added.

"Enough! Sit down, Derek." The Chief bellowed, but Derek didn't budge.

"Sit down Derek," Bailey told him while giving him the stare down. Derek let his eyes roll as he sighed and went back to his seat.

"I have made my decision, and Dr. Bailey has already signed her contract," The chief told the room seriously. "You will all abide by her rules. No pulling stupid stunts like you do with me," The chief warned them.

"Congratulations, Chief Bailey!" Arizona grinned form her seat. She probably was the only person in that room that was genuinely happy for Bailey and knew she would do the job well. Bailey smiled softly and nodded.

"So, that is all I had to say. I will be leaving this hospital, so Dr. Bailey is in charge as of now," The chief told them as he made his way toward the door. As the door to the room shut, everyones attention turned back to Bailey who was standing at the front still. A couple of Attendings stood up from their seats to exit the room, but Bailey quickly told them to sit.

"I have a few rules." Bailey announced.

"Rules?" Alex scoffed with a roll of his. He looked across the table at his girlfriend, Addison and shook his head in annoyance.

"You do know what those are, don't you, Karev?" Bailey replied back sarcastically. "Rule number one. On-call rooms are for sleeping not sexcapades. At this very moment the locks of all the on-call rooms are being removed to ensure that only sleeping occurs."

"That's a complete invasion of our privacy!" Callie protested, "What if we need to change or something?"

"If you need to change, you can use a bathroom, or the locker room. However, you have never minded flaunting your anatomy around before, so why start now?" Bailey pointed out.

"Excuse me?" Callie asked looking at Bailey in half shock and half amusement. Callie turned to her girlfriend, Arizona, who was biting on her lower lip to keep from laughing.

"She's right," Izzie piped in, in a sing-song voice. "You walked around naked at Meredith's. All. The. Time." Izzie stressed as she looked over at Meredith who had a smirk present on her face.

"You changed in the middle of our hallway. Our very public hallway." Mark added.

"The chief caught you dancing around in your underwear in the hospital basement." George jumped in with a smile.

"Fine, fine, fine. I get the point. But if you think that's going to stop the "sexcapades" then think again. I know for a fact that some of these people have dirty McSex in Exam rooms," Callie told Bailey seriously as she made eye contact with Meredith and Derek.

"You nasties," Bailey muttered. "What are you, a bunch of hormonal teens? Is it so hard to keep ya damn panties on? I am warning you now," Bailey said in a very serious tone. "For every time I catch one of you in a compromising position, you earned yourself five hours in the clinic."

"Seriously?" Meredith asked with her mouth wide open in shock as she pulled herself away from Derek's grasp. "This morning was the last time you're getting any," she muttered. Derek shook his head in frustration as he continued looking up at Bailey.

"Rule number two: There will be no more of this Attending/Resident/Intern relationships," Bailey warned them.

"What- you can't make us stop dating someone..." Addison told Bailey as she looked over at Alex with a worried expression.

"I can't, but if that relationship drama puts my hospital, and by extension, me at risk, then I WILL break it up." Bailey told them while stressing "will." Bailey paused and scanned over all the doctors, "There will be no more favoring... Don't think I don't see. McDreamy with his Brains luring Dr. Grey."

"I'm his wife," Meredith defended herself.

"Addison with her babies luring Dr. Karev."

"Boyfriend," Addison mumbled.

"Uh, Dr. Bailey," Callie smiled, "Arizona and I don't favor each other."

"Brown-noser," Cristina coughed.

"I think it's great you are enforcing this rule, Dr. Bailey," Izzie sent a smug smile to her co-workers, "I have never slept with any of my bosses."

"I can help you fix that," Mark grinned and sent her a wink.

"Well," George replied ignoring Mark Sloan's comment, "You did kind of start a relationship with a patient..." George pointed out, "That's kind of worse." Izzie's smug smiled quickly faded as she glared at George.

"And you kind of cheated on your wife, which is even worse than that." Cristina added.

"I agree," Callie nodded sending a wide grin toward George as she linked her fingers with Arizona's. George simply narrowed his eyes toward Callie and jokingly mouthed, "That's hot," to which Callie threw her head back and laughed. They had grown past all the anger and resentment and formed a bona fide friendship in the past months.

"Enough, enough, enough. Rule number 3: I am now strictly enforcing a 60 hour week rule. With the recent merging of Seattle Grace and Mercy West, we are able to cut down the hours of our doctors and nurses. " Bailey told them.

All of the surgeons grinned in excitement, while Cristina's forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"Just 60 hours?" Cristina asked.

"You have a problem with a little time off?" Bailey asked raising an eyebrow at Cristina.

"No! No, she doesn't." Callie jumped in giving Cristina a glare. Callie was very thankful for time off she was getting.

"Yes I do! I like working, and I liked the 80 hour a week rule," Cristina muttered.

"Fine," Bailey smiled, "You can have your 80 hour weeks," Bailey told Cristina.

Cristina smiled, "That's all I ask."

"Alright, that's all I have for you today. Let's go save some lives, people." Bailey said.

Everyone got up from their seats with one thing in mind, "Bailey was a great Chief."

* * *

3 Weeks Later.

"Cristina," Meredith shouted down the hall as she ran up to her at a nurses station late Friday Evening. "Why are you still in scrubs?" Meredith asked.

"I'm working tonight," Cristina muttered as she continued writing in the chart.

"What? You can't be working. We're all off tonight because the Mercy Westers are taking over tonight... Callie, Arizona, Mark, and Lexie are throwing a huge blow out party at their apartments," Meredith explained to Cristina as if she didn't already know.

"I know. I live with Callie. I have heard nothing but this party for the past two weeks." Cristina grumbled.

"Then, you've heard about the open bar, the strippers, the cool DJ..." Meredith drawled on.

"Yes, I've heard about it all," Cristina nodded.

"Then get out of those scrubs and get into some party clothes," Meredith grinned as she threw her hands up in the hair and wiggled her hips. "It's supposed to be the party that takes us back to medical school."

Cristina turned to glare at Meredith, "I can't get off because I have to do 80 hour weeks, remember?"

Meredith held back a giggle and nodded, "I forgot about that. Well, I'll do a shot for you. See you monday?" Meredith asked with a small smile.

"Monday? You have off until Monday?" Cristina asked in shock.

Meredith nodded, "Yeah, Monday. I'll be here at 9 O'clock sharp. See you later. Have fun," Meredith teased as she continued her way down the hall.

Cristina sighed and slammed the chart shut. She loved surgery, but she also loved getting drunk with her friends, and this was a party she didn't want to miss.

* * *

"Chief Bailey," Cristina said tentatively as she walked into the Chief's office and noticed Tucker sleeping soundly on the couch.

"Yes, Dr. Yang?" Bailey asked in annoyance.

"I was feeling a little light headed earlier... I don't think I should scrub in on-"

"You want off tonight so that you can go get drunk with your other horny friends," Bailey filled in.

"Uhm... Yes, ma'am," Cristina gulped.

"Say, "Chief Bailey is always right," and I'll let you off," Bailey smirked.

"Uh... what?" Cristina asked with a wrinkled forehead.

"You heard me." Bailey responded.

"I can't- I," Cristina looked up at Bailey in the eye and notices she was serious, "Chief Bailey is always right," Cristina muttered.

Bailey smiled and nodded, "You can go."

Cristina smiled in appreciation and quickly walked out of the room in the direction of the locker room. She was going to party the night away because she knew Izzie was right. Surgery is what you come home from not what you come home to. Friends are what matter, and that party is the only place she wanted to be that night.


End file.
